


Piecing him back together

by bubblescum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Tension, Trans Character, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, hermione makes him whole, lots of kisses, male terms for genitals, reassurance, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblescum/pseuds/bubblescum
Summary: Chilled fingers fluttered anxiously against her rib cage.Another stuttering breath.She pulled away to meet his eye, red staining his porcelain cheeks. Her heart trilled at the sight as kiss-swollen lips morphed into a smile."Should- do I-?" His voice wavered.Hazelnut curls flounced upon stark white sheets as she nodded, arching to aid him in removing her shirt.———————-Draco needs her, what happens when he reveals the truth he's been keeping from everyone? She stays.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Piecing him back together

**Author's Note:**

> hi baby's first nsfw/ coming out fic it's gonna suck im so sorry

It had been a considerable few months since Hermione had snapped. She couldn't take dancing around the other for much longer than she already had. 

It was a bitten confession, the cold lapping at her nerves and causing her to tremble all the more. She expected a sneer, an insult as she had received in their younger years.

But instead she's where she ended up now, back pressed against an array of pillows, chest inflating as she took in a breath. A pair of confident lips were meshed into her own, pale meeting tan. It was melodic, perfect, as their make-out sessions had come to be on the regular. Their mouths moved in tandem.

Puffs of air were exchanged, teeth nipping every so often. It was a semblance of life, part of their routine.

But this time was different. They had talked a few days prior of taking it further. Draco had looked off but despite her intelligence she couldn't quite place why. She assumed perhaps he was a prude (she meant that endearingly), or was afraid of his performance. She planned to quell these worries during the act- if they managed to get that far. 

Chilled fingers fluttered anxiously against her rib cage.

Another stuttering breath.

She pulled away to meet his eye, red staining his porcelain cheeks. Her heart trilled at the sight as kiss-swollen lips morphed into a smile.

"Should- do I-?" His voice wavered.

Hazelnut curls flounced upon stark white sheets as she nodded, arching to aid him in removing her shirt.

Goosepimples spread across her breasts as the air of the room poured over newly exposed flesh. She hummed as her shoulders squirmed against the bed, puffing her chest out towards him.

He responded with a quirked brow, lip upturned on the side.

"Fancy me there?" 

The question needed no confirmation as feathered kisses trailed down her neck to the space between her cleavage causing her to shudder as a puff of breath hit.

A beat.

Suddenly warm, wet heat trailed up between her bosom, the sensation evoking a small gasp as her body followed his tongue.

He chuckled at her response.

"Get it off." She demanded, bringing a hand to the clasp of her bra. 

She watched with an amused scoff as he fumbled with it, unused to the contraption. After a few moments it popped open, freeing her as it was slipped off.

His eyes widened almost cartoonishly as more color bled into his complexion. She lifted her arm, tangling nimble fingers in feathery platinum locks to tug his face to her right breast. 

He followed the guidance with no resistance, breath catching as his face landed mere millimeters from the dusty bud. 

He latched on.

A pleased gasp left her lips as a warm tongue circled her areola. A nip every so often was enacted on the nipple itself, the flesh hardening.

He began to grow more confident as one of her hands gripped the bedding, suckling on her like his life depended on it. It was soothing as an encouraging hand adorned his scalp.

"Love- the other please."

He hummed in acknowledgement, switching to its twin.

When he was content with his job he pulled back to the most incredible sight.

Hermione was utterly debauched.

Her chest rose and fell, the skin shiny with saliva. Her eyes were lidded, curls fanned about her like a halo and her entirety flushed a lovely shade of rose.

"You look stunning." He breathed, fingers trailing down her abdomen.

The fingers in his hair tightened for a split second.

"I want more Draco."

His pupils dilated.

"M-more as in-"

"I want your mouth." She keened, meeting his eyes with an intensity of which to ignite a flame.

He nodded dumbly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he returned to place open mouthed kisses down her abdomen. He lingered at each spot, her legs falling open around him as he neared where she wanted.

His fingers slid between her legs, over her knickers, cupping her sex in his palm. Fingertips flitted along her covered core. Hermione’s legs nearly snapped shut. Her hips bucked against his hand, a low whimper escaping her throat.

He swallowed, mouth seemingly full of cotton. His fingers fiddled with the lacy waistband until a push at the back of his head encouraged him to tug them off. Her hips rose to aid him in his endeavor, the garment being shed and tossed to a shadowed corner.

His hands trembled slightly as they came to cup her inner thighs. The freckled skin was incredibly soft- hairless. He pressed kisses to the flesh, some heated as he sucked dark spots- the result being a few breathy whimpers and a tug to his hair.

He inhaled briefly as he realized he couldn't stall any longer. His tongue felt cemented to the bottom of his mouth but bloody hell did he want to please her.

She noticed his hesitation.

"Draco we don't have to do this. It's alright to be scared." She murmured, soothing scratches traced upon his scalp.

"I want to." 

A pregnant pause.

 _I just don't reckon I'll do well enough.._ He admitted in his head.

He shook it off, opting to lean down once more.

Nosing up under her bud he inhaled her scent, the smell intoxicating.

It was heady arousal with a twinge of something so _her_ that it drove him mad. He felt slick clinging to her rosy folds, his face fitting almost perfectly.

Her hips jumped with a small shout as his tongue flattened against her. It dragged against her core, lapping up her essence.

His movements became more confident, the muscle tracing a language of love into her dripping heat as she squirmed above him. The hand in his hair grew tight and unrelenting as she smushed his face into her pussy while caught in the throes of pleasure.

It was difficult to breathe, the only air he received being laced with her. It made his mind hazy as he throbbed, eyes growing heavy. 

"Draco- Draco _sogood -_ FUCK!" She cried, babbling praise in a steady stream.

It made his trousers tacky against the skin of his inner thighs.

He felt her abdomen clench, eyes pointedly moving up to see she had begun leaning on her elbows. Chocolate met silver, both irises smothered in a fog of lust.

"Bloody fuck y'r stunning Draco-" She slurred, a well manicured hand coming to cup his cheek. "Such pretty eyes _mmh fuckdon'tstop-_ " She sobbed out as he moved to take her pearl between his lips.

He sucked gently, flicking his tongue against it causing her to let out a trilling giggle that bled into a loud groan. He was getting lost in it, the experience intoxicating. Never in a million years could someone take Draco Malfoy to be as simplistically pleased as this- but he himself was resisting the urge to hump against something. She did things to him nobody else could imagine of doing.

He felt safe with her- something not even his flesh and blood could provide him.

"God love use your hands- please!" She garbled, hips rolling up in undulations.

He complied, bringing his middle finger up to circle her entrance, pressing inside slowly. She hissed, hips raising off the bed to the point he almost had to chase her with his mouth. 

"Christ don't move so much." He spat, the words muffled by her.

But the remark fell on deaf ears as she simply pressed down on his appendage. After a few moments he added another, stroking the ribbed walls until he felt something akin to a bump. He stroked it with the pads of his fingers, her hips jumping as she let out loud moans, the noises like a siren's song. She begged for him, _pleaded_ as he worked against that spot.

His mouth and fingers made the most obscene of noises, her innards drenching him.

But he was parched. She was his oasis in the desert. Ambrosia. 

A hand had found its way back into his hair some time ago, the tug deliciously painful against his tender scalp.

"So close oh please fuck fuck don't stop!" She whined, voice rising in pitch as he doubled his efforts. He was determined. He wanted this to be special he wanted to be _hers_.

A final suck and she was tipped over the edge, almost breaking his skull with her thighs. He whimpered into her heat as it gushed.

As she came down from her high she was tipsy- utterly intoxicated as she flopped her legs open to let him free.

_But he stayed._

He stayed and gently lapped at her, cleaning her up. He was gone- so far gone. He didn't stop until she hissed through her teeth, pushing him away by his forehead.

"Enough, enough don't kill me Draco." She huffed.

This time, he was the one who was utterly debauched. She hoped it wasn't the last time she'd see him like this.

His face was shiny. Even atop his nose slick and spit coated his flushed face. He was breathing heavily, head rested on her thigh- perfectly primmed hair a tornado of strands.

She giggled at the sight.

"Y'almost killed me." He bit back.

He definitely wouldn't have minded dying like that.

She simply hummed in response, using her skirt she had summoned to wipe off his face. He had scrunched his nose, commenting on how unladylike that was. 

She rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the next words made lead drop to his stomach in a sickening instant.

"Up. Your turn." She prodded him with a finger.

He didn't dare move an inch.

"Come now Draco. You did me up it's your turn." She repeated, moving to kneel on the floor at the edge of the bed.

A clammy hand encircled her wrist, gently anchoring her in place.

"Don' worry about it." His voice didn't even sound like it came from him. It was meek- anxious. Not his usual haughty disposition.

She took notice of this. Her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's bloody wrong!" He snapped.

Instead of feeling it as an attack she remained calm. There was _definitely_ something amiss.

"You don't have to tell me but something is clearly bothering you. You're quite aware I'm no fool."

Her words felt like pinpricks.

It was now or never.

"'m sorry. Should've never accepted your confession." His eyes fell to the sheets, expression stone cold. 

"What? Was I awful?" Her voice rose in tone, the trill clearly of insecurity.

"No no fuck I-" He attempted to backtrack. "I'm not what you want."

" _What?"_

He flinched.

"Are you joking Draco? Not what I want? Hell why would I waste my time then? I don't understand what you're trying to say but I'm not some- some _brothel maid!_ I'm not sleeping with you just to sleep with you I-"

"God's sakes I'm not a proper bloke! Is that what you wanted!" He heaved out, trembling throughout every nerve- anxiety setting them ablaze.

She blinked at him.

"Draco I don't-"

He cut her off once more.

"I don't have the right bits Hermione, christ." His tone was icy yet his voice quivered.

"I don't have a knob, a wang, whatever the hell you call it I don't have one." His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles whitened. Tears welled in his eyes, dew caught on his lower lashes as he tried to blink it away.

A patter of the droplets hitting the bedding. 

"You really are pigheaded, Malfoy." She muttered, hand intertwining with his as she summoned tissues. "Why would any of that matter to me? You're still you. Hell I wish you would have told me sooner, but I'm not budging." 

Her voice was syrupy, his gaze moving upwards to meet the smile on her face.

"You're not-"

"Nope. Not going to listen to whatever that was. Disgusted, afraid, about to tell the whole school in a howler that Slytherin's head boy is a little different? Nothing of sorts, love. Nothing bad is going to happen."

He sighed, tears falling down porcelain cheeks before she could wipe them away. 

"Breathe."

He lunged to kiss her. Every bit of love tumbled from his innards in a silent vow, spilling into her body with every fiber of his being. His heart a jackrabbit in his breast as she came to kneel above his lap, their caught lips washing away the plague in his mind like rain.

The feeling seeped into his pores.

They pulled apart.

"I trust you." He couldn't meet her eye. 

"I need you."

And then she was on him again, pressing him into the mattress with reverence.

His heart felt like a balloon ready to burst, the sensation magical and raw.

He hiccuped as she leeched away his agony, her tongue massaging his mouth with fervor.

He was feverish. 

He was starving.

She broke away from him, their bodies moving to sit up.

"What can't I do?" The concern for him made his heart skip a beat.

"N'thin inside. And could you not call it a-" He winced.

She understood.

"Course, love. Can I take this off?" She tugged at his button down.

He nodded, compliant to her nimble fingers as she undid each clasp. 

Eventually it was undone, the fabric sliding off his pale shoulders where shrugged it off and tossed it.

He felt- incredulously exposed.

Her eyes flickered across his torso, tracing the abs he gained from quidditch over the years.

"Spell- gets 'em gone real well." He muttered.

"Impressive! I'm quite glad you found something to make you more content." She hummed, fingertips coming to ghost across his skin.

His skin prickled in the wake of her touch- the feeling so new.

Unfamiliar.

Raw.

He shuddered, biting his lip as her thumb flicked a pebbling nipple.

She leaned in, still kneeling over his lap, her mouth enveloping the flesh of his throat.

He whimpered softly, head tilting to bare more to her as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Eventually, after several hickies, she was satisfied, sliding off his lap after several more lingering kisses. 

Her hands traced every bit of him as if mapping out his most sensitive spots before she began her journey back to where she was initially headed.

She slid off the side of the bed almost cat-like, her knees meeting a plush throw rug. The fibers tickled her bare skin as she splayed her palms upon strong thighs, kneading the muscle.

"Handsome."

"Hush it." He attempted to seem composed which earned a hearty snicker.

Eventually the trousers were slid off entirely, leaving him nearly as bare as her. The air contacted the sticky patch on his briefs causing him to clench at the sensation.

Her hands resumed their spot at his thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as she mouthed up starting below the knee.

He stiffened momentarily before calming down.

"Darling?"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Can I go down on you?"

He spluttered, an inflammatory heat washing over him.

"B- beg pardon? _whatthefuck-_ "

How could she say it so plainly.

She giggled, an endearing snort erupting from her as she trembled with laughter.

"I want to suck you off, Malfoy. Is that not the plan?"

He scoffed.

"It is but- you say it so filthily. It's crude!"

Eyelashes fluttered to accompany the roll of her eyes.

Moments later her hands found their way to his hip bones, pressing into them in undulations. She had moved her head closer, his gaze boring into the top of her head as she got close enough for him to feel her breath.

He shivered, steeling himself for what's to come.

But nothing on the damned Earth could have prepared him for her mouth enclosing around his erection, tongue laving over the dampened fabric.

He yelped, knee jerking upwards as a spark coursed through his body.

He didn't notice he was panting until the touches ceased and he could hear himself as he drifted back into reality.

"Good?" She was smug.

All he could do was nod.

A few more fleeting kisses and kitten licks against cotton before manicured fingers tugged at the elastic of his waistband.

Ice cold worry gripped at his heart like a vice.

She noticed.

"Hey, hey it's alright. We don't have to."

He ignored her. He wanted this. He wanted to give her everything. He shimmied the boxers off his hips and down, thighs pressed together.

She kissed his knee.

Then the other one, hands petting at his outer legs.

"Am I good to move on, love?"

A nod.

She hummed, hands slithering in between, slowly wrenching his legs apart with tenderness.

His breaths were stuttering, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest, core quivering alongside his thighs, the cold air melding with her touch. It engulfed his senses. He needed more.

"You're so handsome." She cooed. "So brave. I can't believe I get to see you so ready for me."

That spark returned.

A hand enclosed his uppermost thigh, thumb coming to press against his cock, the size a good two inches. 

He whimpered.

"You're so hard darling. Look at you." She moved to take his erection between her forefinger and thumb, stroking it with caution.

He squirmed, brain melting from her words- her touch.

Then a set of plush lips pressed to the tip in a kiss, and his mind went blank.

He _keened._ His hips stuttered at the new feeling.

"Good? You're doing so well sweetheart." She crooned, taking note of where his hands were- one clamped over his mouth and the other white knuckling the sheets.

That wouldn't do. She was determined to hear him.

"That hand- the one over your mouth, put it on my head."

He was hesitant, but obeyed.

"I fancy hearing you. Want you to screw my face."

His cheeks flared with scalding heat, the feeling spreading to his ears. He had no idea how to respond. He couldn't form words as fingers entwined hazelnut curls.

Her thumb moved to stroke through a platinum triangle of hair before her fingers resumed their position on the base of his length.

She leaned in, breath ghosting over the twitching skin before enveloping his cock in her mouth.

Draco whined loudly, practically folding in half as he heaved. It was an alien sensation, the buzz overwhelming.

Her tongue swirled around him, lips forming a noisy suction as he bucked in and out of her lips.

"Hell- fuck love-" He hissed jumbled speech into the warm air of the room, holding in the sobs of pleasure that threatened to wrack his body from so little touch.

She popped off momentarily, stroking him slowly.

"You're doing so well. So beautiful. You're magnificent Draco." She babbled, gaze drifting up to meet his.

For the second time that night, Draco let himself cry.

Hermione knew he needed this. He needed to be rearranged- to be put back together again. His soul was wounded, he was paranoid, full of anguish.

He needed grounding.

With that, she took him back into her mouth, the small sobs above her wordlessly instructing her as she rolled the heated flesh around her tongue. Every so often, between stuttered breaths, his hips would jerk into her mouth.

That is, until she forced his grip on her hair to be tighter.

Luckily he understood and with an onslaught of punched out whines he began shallowly fucking her mouth. His hips humped between her lips chasing pleasure. 

He'd never felt so overheated in his life.

With a few more jerks and a perfectly timed hum around his erection, his vision went white. He didn't wish to know what strangled noise tore from his chest as a wave of pleasure crashed over him, drowning him in the sensation. His muscles tensed, rippling as he clenched and twitched; writhing.

He was blinded, sobs uncontrollably taking him over.

He shattered, the pieces of him crumbling.

It was a melodic crescendo, a moment nobody but her would get to see in a million lifetimes.

A damaged soul erupting into shards. 

For her to be the one piecing them back together, grounding him, muttering sweet nothings as he came down.

Their love was a stained glass window in a cathedral, some of it temporarily split from a rock that was thrown.

But now, it would be whole.

Together, they were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it was gonna suck hhhh feedback is appreciated. i got emotional writing this


End file.
